Kanto High
by PokeLuv
Summary: Summary:Kanto High, A place filled with music,drama, pooular rich kids,etc. Ash Ketchum, one of the hearthrobs of the school; The majority of girls at Kanto High absolutely adores him.Of course, he doesn't return any of those feelings for them.But, can a new transfer student change that?Amourshipping/Satosere Rated T for me being paranoid P.S There are Songs!
1. The New Kid

**_A/N I just figured out a nice plot about this.If you haven't read the Summary READ IT!Or just look down below this!_**

 ** _Summary:Kanto High, A place filled with music,drama, pooular rich kids,etc. Ash Ketchum, one of the hearthrobs of the school; The majority of girls at Kanto High absolutely adores him.Of course, he doesn't return any of those feelings for them.But, can a new transfer student change that?Amourshipping/Satosere Rated T for me being paranoid P.S There are Songs!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER:I Do Not Own Pokèmon in Any way,shape, or form(I cri everytime)_**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Ash's POV_

' _Dringgggg Drinnggggggg_ Dringgggg'My alarm clock started ringing I slammed my hand aiming for the alarm clock but missed.

"OW, Sh*!"My eyes instantly snapped open,I checked the time, _7:30!_ I instantly jumped up, took my clothes, and went into the washroom to take a shower,after 10 minutes I ran out of the washroom,fully-clothed, and checked the time _again.7:_ _40!_ I ran downstairs taking a granola bar and heading out the door,"Bye mom, See you after school!"I yelled when I saw my mom at her car, getting ready for work and waving at her.

"Bye sweetie!"She yelled back, and went into her car, and drove off.I ran to school and after 5 minutes I finally arrived, I checked the time once again, _7:45_. Phew! Not late!I entered the school and walked to my group's usual meeting place.Of course, the group consisted of,Drew,May,Paul,Dawn,Gary,Leaf,Clemont, and finally Korrina( **A/N Let's just say Misty isn't in this story!I know she's usually in a story, but I don't know who I could pair her up with!Let's just say she moved schools!** )Once I got there I saw them already there.

"Hey guys!"I said, walking up to them,"So anything new?"

"Yep,I heard that there's a new kid!"Clemont exclaimed.

"I hope It's a chick,"Gary said, in a dreamy voice.Paul grunted in annoyance, everyone else just sweatdropped.

"Gary and girls,"I mutterd, as everyone sweatdropped.Just then, the bell rang for first period,"Alright, we gotta get to the music room guys!"I exclaimed, we all walked to the music room and sat in our seats.I could feel all the girls in the room gazing on me, except for the girls in my main group.Of course, I was used to this so it didn't bother me all that much.The teacher walked in as the second bell rang, meaning you're late if you're not in class yet.

"Hello everyone!"Mrs.Juniper said, happily.All eyes in the room instantly looked at her. _She has some good news_ I guessed in my head,"Today, I have some good news!" _called it!_

"I would like you all to meet a new transfer student, she is from the Kalos region!"She exclaimed, Just then a girl with honey-blonde hair, a pink hat with a black band around it,a black skirt, knee-high black socks,and to say the least, she was pretty.( **A/N I don't know how to describe clothing so just to tell ya she's in her XY outfit not, XYZ!** )

"Hi everyone, my name is Serena and I'm from Vaniville town in the Kalos region!I really hope to become friends with you all,"The girl apparently named Serena exclaimed with a smile on her face.Most of the boys in class just stared at her.

"So, Serena I heard you can sing and play piano correct?"Mrs.Juniper said,Serena just nodded her head,"Well if you don't mind, can you sing a song?" When everyone heard this their jaws dropped to the floor, Mrs.Juniper rarely asked people to sing when they just come here!

"Sure!"The honey-blonde girl said, walking over to the piano,"So uh, This song is meant for my ex-boyfriend that cheated on me back in Kalos.I wrote it especially for him."She said, her smile faltering once she mentioned who the song was for.She started playing the piano and singing.Everyone's mouth agape as they heard her voice. **(Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri** )

 _I know I can't take_ _one more step towards you_

 _Cause' all that's waiting is regret_

 _Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

 _You lost the love I loved the most_

 _I learned to live, half alive_

 _And now you want me one more time_

 _And who do you think you are_

 _runnin' round' leaving scars_

 _collecting your jar of heart_ s

 _and tearing love apart_

 _you're gonna catch a cold_

 _from the ice inside your soul_

 _so don't come back for me_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _I hear you're asking all around_

 _If I am anywhere to be found_

 _But I have grown too strong_

 _To ever fall back in your arms_

 _I learned to live, half alive_

 _and now you want me one more time_

 _And who do you think you are_

 _runnin' round' leaving scars_

 _collecting your jar of hearts_

 _and tearing love apart_

 _you're gonna catch a cold_

 _from the ice inside your soul_

 _so don't come back for me_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Dear,It took so long_

 _just to feel alright_

 _Remember how to put back the light in my ey_ es

 _I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

 _cause' you broke all your promises_

 _and now you're back_

 _you're never_ _gonna get me back_

 _And who do you think are?_

 _Runnin' round' leaving scars_

 _collecting your jar of heart_

 _s_ _and tearing love apart_

 _you're gonna catch a cold_

 _from the ice inside your soul_

 _so don't come back for me_

 _Don't come back at all **(repeat chorus 1 more time**_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Who do you think you are?_

She finished the song, opening her eyes.Everyone was staring at her, a few with tears in their eyes then, a few moments of silence until I started clapping and everyone followed, There were a few cheering.She was smiling ear to ear by now

XxxxxxxxxX

 ** _A/N I think it went alright!And don't worry I'm getting to that childhood friends part since it's crucial!_**


	2. Discontinued

**_So, you guys were probably wanting an update, and honestly, I don't think I'm going to be on this account anymore. Which is why I'm discontinuing all of my stories on this profile. If you want to check out my new account though, DrasticChances, it has way better grammar, puntuation and writing._** ** _I've gotten better on that account. Sorry for the disappointment!_**

 ** _Signing off,_**

 ** _PokeLuv_**


End file.
